Distancia es igual a
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Lucy se enfada con Natsu por lo sucedido en la misión, ella hace distancia de el por unos días... ¿que hará esa distancia con ellos?


**Hola de nuevo ~ ya que ando con mucho tiempo y casi nada que hacer... me di el tiempo de escribir este Two-shot... Nalu como siempre... Su, es que Mashima si que nos da de que hablar ¿verdad? xD. aunque tengo que decir que este cap no me dejo del todo convencida... pero en fin espero que les guste.**

******Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertencese todo es de Hiro Mashima ya que si lo fuera ni Minerva ni Michelle Lobster (Imitatia) existirían ¬¬... joder como las odio xD, aunque aun le tengo esperanza a la segunda xD.

******Dedicado a :** todos los que me han mandado Review a mis Fics de Realidad y ¿Pequeño Salamander? no saben la cantidad de inspiración que me llego y que estoy aprovechando ^^ Gracias~

Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo I.**

**Castigado...¿y enamorado/a?**

**Pov Lucy.**

Frustrada, Enojada y con una terrible deuda es como estoy en este momento…

¿Cómo quede así?

Como es costumbre cada que se acerca la fecha de pagar mi alquiler el "Team Natsu" salimos de misión para tener las jewels que necesitaba, pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión Ni Erza, ni Gray y el mismo Happy podían acompañarnos.

Al principio no vi nada malo,… Ok si vi el lado malo y fue ahí fue donde cometí mi grandísimo error y darle el beneficio de la duda a Natsu.

Como sea, Natsu y yo salimos solos a esta misión, todo iba bien al principio solo consistía en derrotar a cierta bestia que amenazaba a los lugareños de un pequeño pueblo. Natsu con su magia de Dragon Slayer acompañado de Loke tenían prácticamente vencido a la dichosa bestia. Todo iba bien hasta que el cabeza dura de Natsu por diversión provoco a la bestia que en un descuido se escapo yendo directo a la aldea que pidió la ayuda. Gracias a Mavis esa cosa cayó sin causar daños físicos a la gente, lastimosamente no se pudo decir lo mismo de la aldea; algunos lugares fueron terriblemente dañados así que por obvias razones toda la recompensa de la misión fue directamente para reparación del lugar.

Tanto fue mi frustración por la recompensa perdida que le dije a Natsu que no se me acercara llegando a Magnolia hasta que se me pasara lo enojada. Me preguntó cuántos días duraría así yo le conteste que me diera algunos días para ver si me tranquilizaba, el solo pidió perdón antes de caer mareado en el tren… después de ahí solo llegamos a Magnolia y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Solo habrá que esperar a que pasen los días para ver cómo se comporta.

.-.

(Día 1)

- ¡Buenos días! - Salude a todos en el gremio recibiendo la sonora respuesta de ellos.

- ¿Como amaneciste hoy Lucy?, supe que fuiste de misión solo con Natsu – saludo Lisanna con un tono de burla. Suspire, habría que contar mi mala experiencia del día de ayer

- Pues no me fue del todo bien.

- ¿Ocurrió algo Lucy? – pregunto ahora Mirajane.

- Pues verán… - más no pude terminar de hablar cuando escuche el grito de "él".

- ¡Lucy! ¿Como estas? ¿Ya se te paso el mal humor? ayer tenias una cara que daba miedo, oe ¿que te parece si salimos de misión eh= _– inhala exhala inhala exha… ¡qué demonios!_

- ¡Natsu! te dije ayer que no te me acercaras en un tiempo así que lárgate – dije con la voz mas amenazante que puede sacar, y creo que funciono dándome cuenta por la cara de miedo que tenía Natsu en ese momento.

- Caray solo a mi me pasan estas cosas – dije en suspiro al ver como Natsu se alejaba lentamente de donde estaba.

- Lu-chan ¿porque tratas así a Natsu te hizo algo? – pregunto Levi quien se sentó a lado mío.

- Suspire –

- Pues veras… - los siguientes minutos me la pase contando lo sucedido en la misión con Natsu.

- Natsu nunca cambiara – dijo Cana, que junto con Bisca y Laki se unieron a escuchar lo que contaba.

- Es cierto, pero Lucy ¿cuánto tiempo estarás sin hablarle? - pregunto Lisanna - Porque aunque no lo creas Natsu tiende a tomarse las cosas muy enserio, debe estar sintiéndose mal en estos momentos.

- Es cierto Lu-chan y más cuando se trata de ti – dijo Levi con un tono burlón que saco un sonrojo en mi cara.

- No es cierto, es igual con todos.

- Vamos Lucy, todas sabemos que Natsu tiene un trato especial contigo – dijo ahora Mirajane.

- Es verdad, he sabido de Happy que Natsu muchas veces entra a tu casa y duermen juntos – dijo Lissana con tono pícaro.

- No es cierto, bueno… la parte que entra a mi casa sin permiso es cierto pero ¡pero también lo hace Gray y Erza! – grite a las chicas que no hacían mas que mirarme acosadoramente.

- Vamos Lucy si te gusta Natsu porque no te declaras tu… es bueno que la chica de el primer paso – dijo Bisca.

- ¡No, el no me gus…! – _Caray casi se me olvida que ya mas gente en el gremio_ - Natsu no me gusta – aclare con tomo más bajo.

- Ay Lucy, realmente estas en la negación – dijo Cana con su inseparable bebida.

- ¿Nunca las hare cambiar de opinión cierto? – pregunte cansada y resignada recibiendo un "No" al unísono por parte de las chicas

Los siguientes minutos no la pasamos hablando de cosas sobre mi "_relación" _con Natsu y "su castigo", ellas me decían que hacia bien en ignorar de momento a Natsu, después de todo de vez en cuando necesitaba un castigo. Aunque por muy enojada que este con el no podía evitar el sentirme mal al no hablarle.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué me sentiré así?

Espero que mañana el día sea mejor.

.-.

(Día 2)

Como es costumbre después de despertarme y arreglarme fui directo al gremio.

Cuando llegue me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que Erza y Gray habían regresado de sus respectivas misiones, Erza en solitario de una misión S y Gray de una misión con Juvia que sin duda expulsaba felicidad por los poros.

- Erza, Gray es bueno verlos de nuevo ¿cómo les fue? – pregunte a mis amigos

- Lucy es bueno verte – saludo Erza – Al menos a mi me fue bien- dijo ella.

- Si a nosotros igual, aunque fue raro no ver el escándalo del tonto cerebro de lava – dijo burlón Gray.

- Hablando de él… ¿sabes que le pasa a Natsu? Lo veo raro – dijo Erza volteando hacia donde se encontraba Natsu.

- Es cierto, cuando llegue ni siquiera quiso pelear conmigo ¿sabes que le pasa? – pregunto ahora Gray.

Bufe – saben chicos, realmente no quiero hablar de él en este momento – Tanto Erza como Gray voltearon de nuevo hacia Natsu llamando su atención, para después pasar su mirada en mi la cual ignore de inmediato al voltearme.

- Lucy ¿ocurrió algo entre Natsu y tú? - Pregunto Erza

- Se ve que le tienes algo de coraje a Natsu ¿te hizo algo? –pregunto ahora Gray.

- Si ocurrió algo, pero como dije no quiero hablar de ello – dije yo terminando el tema dejando a mis amigos confundidos por lo que pasaba,

Las siguientes horas antes de irme a casa me la pase conversando con Lisanna, y Levi la primera junto conmigo burlándonos de Levi por sus muy notorios sentimientos a Gazille. De vez en cuando las chicas regresaban con el tema de mis sentimientos hacia Natsu (agradeciendo que este hubiera salido momentos antes).

Y tengo que decir que últimamente me preguntaba ¿Qué es realmente lo que siento por Natsu?

.-.

(Día 3)

Sin novedades, es exactamente lo mismo que los dos días anteriores esto realmente empieza a ser aburrido, me había dado cuenta que Natsu alegra mis días en el gremio aunque simplemente sea para hacerme alguna broma o ir a pescar junto con Happy, incluso estoy extrañando mis discusiones con el… y es solo el día tres.

Tal vez ir a alguna misión me ayude… después de todo aun tengo una deuda que pagar gracias a Natsu.

**Fin Pov Lucy.**

.-.

(Día 4)

**Pov Natsu.**

Rara.

Lucy es muy rara.

Mira que enfadarse por el pequeño descuido que tuve… bien, tal vez ni fue tan pequeño, ¡Pero vamos, no es el primero! ¿Por qué se enfada ahora?

Como sea, este es el cuarto día sin hablar con ella… Tal vez hoy consiga que me hable, realmente estoy muy aburrido sin Lucy.

Minutos después…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se fue a una misión sin mí?!

- Cálmate Natsu,- hablo Mirajane - tu más que nadie sabe que necesita el dinero después del accidente que TU causaste – explico Mira, ¿pero tenía que recordarme mi error?

- Mira-nee tiene razón, solo dale tiempo – dijo ahora mi amiga de infancia.

- ¿Y con quien se fue? ¿Erza o Gray? – pregunte aun enojado, _¿cómo se le ocurre salir de misión sin mi?, ¿enserio esta tan molesta? _

- Se fue con Levi y Gazille, tanto Erza como Gray acaban de llegar de una misión – explico Mirajane-

- O con Levi y Gazille… ¡con Gazille! ¡El es un idiota descuidado Lucy va salir herida! – grite, _¿de todos tiene que salir con Gazille? _- ¿A qué hora salió? – le pregunte a Lisanna que me miraba en forma extraña.

- Natsu cálmate – escuche la voz de Erza atrás de mí – confía en Lucy, ella estará bien.

- Confió en Lucy y Levi, en el otro idiota no – dije cruzándome de brazos enojado.

- Ja y hablando de idiotas descuidados, ¿no te estarás mordiendo la lengua Natsu? ¿O como explicas el porqué Lucy no te habla? – dijo Gray con una estúpida sonrisa. _Demonios ¿es que ya todo mundo sabe lo del accidente?_

- Nos lo conto Lisanna – dijo Gray, eso lo explica todo, ella siempre cuenta todos mis destrozos… digo, accidentes.

- Lo que importa ahora es ¿cómo te vas disculpar con Lucy cuando regrese? – hablo Erza mientras comía su pedazo de pastel.

- Ya me disculpe y lo he intentado un par de veces pero ella me ignora.- explique desesperado.

- ¿Que pasa velita? ¿Lucy te está haciendo la ley del hielo? – se burlo Gray. Idiota eso es lo que es.

- Cierra la boca Hentai y ponte algo de ropa.

- ¡Pero que a qué horas me la quite!

- Hmp, idiota – bufe molesto.

- Realmente eso no fue una disculpa Natsu, solo te acercaste y le preguntaste si se le había pasado lo enojado – dijo Mirajane. – deberías intentar disculparte sinceramente o a este paso ya no querrá ir contigo a otra misión.

_¿¡Que!? ¿No habla enserio cierto?… ¿cierto?_

¿Qué Lucy no irá más conmigo a misiones? eso es imposible, somos un equipo, además ella hizo una promesa y los magos estelares jamás rompen sus promesas ¿cierto?, digo ella es mi mejor amiga y no se alejaría de mi ¿verdad?

_¡Itai!_ Ay va de nuevo ese dolor, siempre que pienso en Lucy como mi mejor amiga tengo un dolor en el pecho, siento que ya no puedo llamarla mejor amiga porque en realidad es algo mucho más que eso _¿pero qué?_

_.-._

_.-._

(Día 5)

Estoy oficialmente en problemas.

Desde que me entere que Lucy salió del gremio con Gazille y Levi no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Y esto ya es realmente molesto. No pude dormir porque cada que cerraba los ojos una imagen de una Lucy ensangrentada me despertaba, pensaba ella estaba en grave peligro y me entraban unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y buscarla.

- Me estoy volviendo Loco. – dije, dejando caer mi cabeza en la mesa que tenia frente a mí.

- ¿Qué tienes Natsu? – escuche una conocida voz atrás de mi.

- Alzack, no es nada – dije sin darle mayor importancia.

- Pues no parece que sea nada, ¿se trata de Lucy? – dijo el sorprendiéndome_ ¿Acaso todo mundo lo sabe ya?_

- La noticia corrió como pólvora ¿qué esperabas? además tu estado de ánimo te delata – dijo sorprendiéndome de nuevo… ¿tan obvio soy?

- bueno, me siento extraño eso es todo.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué tipo de extrañeza es?

- Desde que "discutí" con Lucy me siento raro y pienso cosas aun más raras

- ¿enserio? cuéntame más – dijo Alzack

- Bueno, desde ese día siento algo extraño en el pecho, me siento ansioso, y estoy enojado. – explique sobre mis raros "síntomas".

- Y dime ¿en qué o quién piensas cuando sientes ese algo en el pecho?

- En Lucy – dije sin pensarlo

- ¿Cuando estas ansioso?

- En Lucy…

- ¿Y cuando estas enojado?

- … ¿en Lucy?

- Entonces ¿cual crees que sea el problema?

- ¡No se! Si lo supiera no estaría así – grite frustrado

- Ay Natsu – suspiro Alzack – ¿te puedo hacer otras preguntas? – pregunto él a lo que yo asentí de inmediato.

- Dime ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que me dices? Todo lo que piensas cuando estas así ansioso, enojado o frustrado es por Lucy ¿eso no te dice algo? – pregunto él y yo negué rápidamente, _no sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto._

- A ver, dime ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando ves a Lucy hablar con Gazille o Gray … o Loki?

- Con Gazille casi no habla a menos de que sea necesario o porque Levi está allí, pero me molesta que se haya ido de misión con él. Con Gray, pues somos equipo, es normal que hable con él, lo que me molesta es que siempre nos interrumpe cuando estamos hablando. Y Loki… Loki siempre que tiene oportunidad coquetea con Lucy aunque estemos todos allí y siempre dice "soy tu caballero y tu mi princesa" y una bola de sandeces él hace que me sienta,…. Que me sienta.

- ¿Celoso? –

_¡Si eso! … espera_

- ¿Celoso yo? ¿Y de Loki? no lo creo. – negué de inmediato.

- ¡Si lo estas! – Afirmo - te molesta que este junto a Lucy… Natsu a ti te gusta Lucy,… Corrijo, estas enamorado de Lucy.

- …

- …

- ¡De que estás hablando! Yo no puedo estar enamorado de Lucy ella es mi compañera de equipo – grite sin importarme que los demás escucharan.

- ¿Y Bisca y yo que éramos? – _buen punto_

- ¡Pero ustedes son diferentes! – me defendí.

- No, no lo es

- Si lo es y deja de decir eso - Me di la vuelta para salir del gremio, no sin antes escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Alzack.

"_Si no te das cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, Alguien más si lo hará y la perderás_"

Corrí lo más rápido que puede ignorando los gritos de Happy quien venía atrás de mi , todo lo que dijo Alzack es mentira, yo no estoy enamorado de Lucy, yo no puedo estar enamorado de Lucy.

Lucy es…

_¡Natsu! _

_La imagen de Lucy regañándome por entrar a su casa sin permiso._

_¡Natsu! _

_La imagen de Lucy llorando por no querer salir de Fairy Tail. _

_¡Natsu!_

_La imagen de Lucy sonriéndome como lo hace siempre._

- ¡Natsu! despierta – escuche una voz que me saco de mi transe

- ¿Happy? – pregunte ya mas despierto sin saber donde estaba exactamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Natsu? te estuve gritando ¿no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

- Happy acabo de darme cuenta de algo – dije, a lo que mi felino amigo me miro curioso. – Estoy enamorado de Lucy. – dije sin más, Ahora sé porque me es imposible estar alejado de Lucy

-…-

-…-

- Natsu… ya te estabas tardando - soltó de repente Happy – todo mundo a excepción de Lucy y tu lo sabían.- dijo el divertido,

_Esperen un segundo._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Happy?, ¿cómo lo van a saber los demás si yo acabo de darme cuenta? eso no es lógico – dije confundido, a lo que Happy se mofo aun mas.

- Natsu, todo el mundo se da cuenta como tratas a Lucy, te pasas con ella más de lo que deberías, además miras con ojos asesinos a Loki o a cualquier chico que esta cerca de Lucy – explico sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Oh, entonces así me veían los demás? …

- Si, era demasiado obvio para todos ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? – me pregunto sin quitar su muy Feliz sonrisa

- Alzack me ayudo. – dije, tendré que agradecerle… y disculparme por gritarle.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Se lo vas a decir a Lucy? – pregunto Happy.

- No se ~ aun estoy confundido ¿Qué hago Happy? No sé como verla ahora que se todo esto, ¿qué le voy a decir cuando la tenga enfrente? - dije desesperado a mi azulado amigo.

- No sé, pero tendrás que pensar en algo porque Lucy regresa mañana.

_Estoy en problemas… _

**Fin Pov Natsu. **

_.-._

(Día 6)

**Pov Lucy.**

Realmente estoy cansada… la misión fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, pero al final todo resulto bien. No hubo destrucciones masivas y tengo que admitir que Gazille es menos destructivo que mi propio equipo… aunque sospecho que se contuvo por Levi je.

- Lu-chan, nuestro tren ya va salir – hablo mi mejor amiga.

- Si, ya voy es que me quede pensando en algo. – le dije.

- Oh~ están pensando en Natsu – dijo divertida haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

- Levi-chan~ pensé que habíamos quedado en no hablar más del asunto – regañe.

- Vamos Lu-chan no te enojes, solo intento que admitas lo que sientes por el – dijo regresándome el regaño.- Admítelo y si lo haces dejare de molestarte – dijo ella, enserio lleva todo el viaje con el mismo tema.

- Está bien… está bien,…m-me gusta Natsu…- ¡Listo! Lo dije, un peso menos… después de casi una semana sin dirigirle la palabra, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que es Natsu para mí…pero enserio, ¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ese idiota?

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, ahora nada mas queda que se lo digas – dijo ella con una gran y espeluznante sonrisa a mi ver.

- Levi chan, podrías calmarte, que admita que me gusta Natsu no cambia nada, además el solo me ve como su amiga, es todo. – explique, pues tengo que ser realistas para el siempre seré solo su amiga porque el puesto de mejor amiga lo tiene Lisanna.

- Gi hi ¿no hablas enserio verdad? – escuche la voz de Gazille, ¡eek! se me olvidaba que el también estaba aquí… después de todo Panther Lily no vino con nosotros y no había quien lo distrajera… bendigo mi buena suerte _nótese el sarcasmo._

- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Cualquier persona se da cuenta de cómo Salamander te trata de diferente manera que a los demás. - Dijo el sorprendiéndome.

- Gajeel tiene razón, además se pone celoso de Loke~.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Porque se pondría celoso de Loke? – pregunte curiosa ahora.

- Porque le gustas a Natsu – dijo ella segura… tanto, que casi me lo creo.

- Eso no es cierto Levi chan y por favor olvida el tema _– Enserio No quiero pensar y darme otra idea_

- Mira que eres terca – dijo Gazille en bufido.

- ¡Escuche eso!, además, vienen a decirme sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natsu y ustedes no puedes admitir que se gustan – dije enojada – ¿qué clase de consejeros son ustedes?

Subimos al tren sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, Tanto Gajeel como Levi quedaron avergonzados, me di cuenta por el muy notorio sonrojo de mi mejor amiga y la vergüenza que demostraba Gazille, ¡Oh si! a esto yo lo llamo venganza. Tanto hablar del tema de Natsu y mío me estaba cansando, aunque ahora tengo que saber que decirle cuando regrese, porque muy a mi pesar Natsu y yo somos amigos, aunque hasta hace poco admití que yo lo veía con otros ojos.

Horas más tarde ya en Fairy Tail.

- ¡Lucy! Te extrañe~.- grito Happy volando hacia mí y chocando en mi pecho.

- Hola Happy yo también te extrañe – dije abrazándolo.

- Lushy~ Natsu esta raro – dijo con voz llorosa.

- ¿Eh, Raro? ¿que tiene? – pregunte viendo a Natsu quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas un poco alejado, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando este esquivo mi mirada para luego salir del gremio. Eso fue raro, y no sé si me estoy volviendo o loca y mi mente me está jugando sucio pero creí ver un sonrojo en su cara antes de salir.

_Happy tiene razón, Natsu esta raro._

- Habrá que averiguar qué le pasa – dije en voz alta, pero cuando estaba por dirigirme a la salida del gremio en buscar de Natsu alguien me tapo el camino.

- ¡Lushy! Amiga mía – me abrazo una muy borracha Cana – Ven a tomarsh unash cuantash bebdias con-migo.

- No gracias, voy a buscar a Natsu. – dije con voz forzada, pues Cana estaba apoyando todo su cuerpo en mi.

- Olviiidalo por ahorsha y toma – dijo ella mientras metía a mi boca una bebida que quemo mi garganta.

_Sin duda la bebida era fuerte._

**Fin Pov Lucy.**

.-.

**Pov Natsu.**

¡Happy traidor!, lo hizo a propósito…

¿Qué hago ahora? No sé cómo tratarla, ¿la saludo normalmente? … Si, solo llego y la saludo dándole la sonrisa de siempre que seguramente me va regresar. Eso es, solo tengo que ser yo y…

- ¡Hey Natsu! – escuche a alguien hablarme.

- Alzack – salude

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? supongo que mejor después de haber visto a Lucy ¿eh? – dijo el mientas cargaba a una Asuka dormida.

- Si ya me siento mejor – dije sin evitar sentir las mejillas más calientes de lo usual.

- Me alegras escuchar eso – dijo

- Oe Alzack, gracias por lo que me dijiste y perdón si te grite – me disculpe con él pues si no hubiera sido por su ayuda me habría dado cuenta de mis sentimiento por Lucy.

- Está bien, yo se que eres impulsivo por naturaleza así que no hay problema. - dijo el – por cierto, ¿Por qué no estás con Lucy? ¿Aun no te disculpes? – pregunto

- No, Salí de inmediato nada mas vi entrar a Lucy…

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo Natsu Dragneel huye? – dijo él a lo que yo baje la cabeza por la vergüenza.

- Sabes Natsu, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, yo viví lo mismo con Bisca, - dijo el sorprendiéndome un poco, ya que solo había escuchado un poco de eso en el gremio – De hecho, nunca tuve el valor de dar el primer paso y fue ella quien me pidió que fuera su novio y la que me pidió matrimonio – rio él.

¿Entonces qué hago? - pregunte.

- Solo ve con ella y dile lo que sientes… créeme es mejor que tu se lo digas, como te dije fue Bisca la que dio el primer paso y se sintió diferente, Bueno pero diferente jejeje. – dijo el algo avergonzado.

- ¿Crees que me diga que si? – pregunte todavía dudoso.

- ¿Bromeas? Estoy más que seguro – dijo el _yo y todos en el gremio_ susurro más bajo pero aun lo suficiente para escucharlo y terminar por darme confianza.

- ¡Yosh! entonces iré a hablar con Lucy – dije ya más animado.

- ¡Ese el Natsu que conozco! – dijo sonriéndome con confianza,

¡Estoy encendido!

Minutos después en el gremio…

- ¡Natshuu! – Escuche a Lucy gritarme de una forma extraña.

- ¿Lucy? Te encuentras bien – pregunte al notar la manera en que caminaba, hablaba y ¿olía?... esperen un momento… - ¡Lucy! ¡¿Estas borracha?!

- Hip de que hip eshtas hablando Nat-hip-su~ - hablo, o al menos intento decirme.

- Estas alcoholizada, extraño en ti, tu no bebes – dije yo extrañado, ella nunca toma a menos de que el gremio haga fiesta y muy poco, nunca la había visto así… o no recuerdo haberla visto, después de todo me ahogaba en alcohol y era poco lo que recordaba de esos momentos je je.

- No es-hip-toy borrasha-hip, solo estoy-hip felizh-hip de verte-hip - dij… eh, intento decirme. Aunque si entendí y estaba extrañamente feliz de lo que me dijo.

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte… ¿ya no estás enojada conmigo? – pregunte algo temeroso…

- ¡No!-hip, de hecho-hip hace días que-hip se me pasho el enojo-hip.

- ¡Enserio! – Grite emocionado – Que bien porque hay algo que quiero decirte y…- Esperen, aun estamos en el gremio. Cuando me di cuenta de ello percibí las muchas miradas en mi y Lucy _¡bola de mirones!_ Grite en mi mente al ver las sonrisas y miradas extrañas que nos mandaban… si, será mejor que hable con Lucy en otro lugar…

Muy bien Lucy ¡vámonos! – exclame agarrando a Lucy del brazo saliéndonos del gremio, pero no sin antes escuchar a Happy con su "Se Guuustan~" y la risa de los chicos de fondo.

Eso lo se Happy… ahora si lo se

En casa de Lucy…

- Nasthu porque corrimos – pregunto la aun borracha Lucy mirándome a los ojos -¿Y porque en mi ca-hip-sa?

- Te dije que quería hablar contigo y tu casa es un buen lugar para hablar – le conteste – H-hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es? – Volvió preguntarme sin quitar su mirada en mi.

- Pues v-veras – Genial me puse nervioso – Pues veras yo… tu me eh – ¡Ah! esto es frustrante ¿qué tan difícil es decir…?

- Me gustas – Si eso, espera ¿¡Que!?...

- Me gustas – escuche de nuevo en voz de ¡Lucy! – Me guustas ~ Natsu – dijo de nuevo ahora imitando perfectamente a Happy.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte incrédulo, aun no podía creer lo que escuche,

- Me guuustas~ Hip estoy enamorada de ti- hip Te amo~ Hip – dijo ella dejándome en shock, eso realimente no me lo esperaba, y tampoco lo otro al sentir algo suave y dulce en mis labios… ¡Lucy me estaba besando!, no lo pensé dos veces para responderle cerrando mis ojos para luego pasar mis brazos por su cintura… esto se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Tan concentrado estaba en disfrutar el beso que no me di cuenta cuando terminamos acostados en la cama… si, con Lucy encima mío. _¡Aprovechado!_ Pensaron; pero no, solo era un chico que descubrió recientemente que le gustaba su mejor amiga…

- Tu también me gustas Lucy – le dije sin nervio o temor al separarnos.

- Creí, que te gustaba Lisanna - dijo ella en voz baja, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que cayera dormida.

Lisanna es solo mi amiga, tu eres especial - le conteste seguro… _oh Lucy estaba celosa de Lisanna… increíble._

- Te quiero Natsu… - escuche a Lucy de nuevor antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida entre mis brazos.

- Suspiro-

- Alzack tenía razón, no es lo mismo declararte a alguien que te gusta a que se te declaren, aunque puede que tal vez no recuerde nada de lo que dijo… podría confesarme ahora estando seguro a que me corresponde.

- De todas maneras, mañana será otro día – bostece a la vez que miraba el sueño de Lucy… - mañana será un gran día.

**Fin Pov Nastu**

.-.

(Día 7)

Una muy pero muy molesta Luz se filtraba por la ventana dando de lleno en la cara ahora fruncida de una rubia chica quien se despertaba con una extraña sensación de calor y con una terrible resaca.

Mala combinación si me preguntan.

- Soy yo ¿o hace mucho calor el día de hoy? – hablo para ella la maga de espíritus estelares. – Joder y con dolor de cabeza,- suspiro- menos mal que tengo aspirinas por algún lugar… espera… ¡¿Cómo termine en mi casa?! Recuerdo que Cana me dio una bebida tras otra cuando intente ir con… ¡Natsu! – grito de repente al darse cuenta que no supo más de su amigo el día anterior…

- Tengo que cambiarme e ir a buscarlo, me quede con la duda de su comportamiento y… - Ya no pudo decir más al notar y escuchar algo o alguien a lado de ella.

Y ahí estaba el causante de su preocupación… con una sonrisa muy al estilo Natsu durmiendo como si no le preocupara nada.

3…2…1…

- ¡Kyaaa!~ - Lucy pego tremendo grito asustando hasta los zombis de "The Walking Dead"… y de paso a Natsu.

- ¡Waa! ¿Porque gritas Lucy? – dijo un Natsu algo atolondrado por el grito,

- Como que porque grito… estas en mi casa, que digo, estabas dormido en mi cama – grito ella sintiendo el Deja vu de alguna manera. - ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu? – pregunto ella ganándose una mirada extraña de Natsu

- Oh enserio no recuerdas lo de anoche- dijo el en un tono algo serio muy extraño en el – ¿No lo recuerdas cierto? - pregunto el Dragon Salyer con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Lo-de-anoche? – Pregunto temerosa imaginándose lo peor – ¿Q-que hicimos anoche? – pregunto, viéndose a sí misma de arriba abajo _¡Bien tenía su ropa puesta, buena señal… pero entonces ¿Qué paso anoche?_

- ¿Te lo recuerdo? – pregunto el Dragneel divertido al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia maga.

Lucy solo vio como Natsu se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa que le había visto pocas veces, era entre divertida pero a la vez perversa, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando lo vio frente a ella a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Este la tomo por sorpresa al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos ¡Le estaba dando su primer beso a Natsu!

_- Y que beso – pensó para sus adentros la rubia maga_

El beso torpe e inexperto paso a ser asfixiante en el buen sentido… ya sin oxigeno ambos se separaron. Y como si fuera alguna cinta rápida, en Lucy pasaron los recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior con Natsu… todo lo que se dijo e hizo.

_- Entonces ese no era su primer beso – _pensó Lucy al recordar su atrevimiento incitada por el alcohol… cosa de lo que no se iba quejar pero si avergonzar.

- Ya lo recordaste- pregunto el peli-rosado al ver la muy sonrojada cara de Lucy.

- Si…– dijo ella dándole una gran sonrisa que este le devolvió enseguida

- Entonces ¿Ya eres mi novia? – pregunto de lo más feliz Natsu.

- Caray, increíble maneras de pedir las cosas ¡Baka! – dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza ante la manera infantil de Natsu al "pedir" ser su novia.

- Entonces… - dijo este entre Feliz y ansioso al no recibir respuesta de "su" chica.

- ¡Pues claro! No te bese por nada sabes – dijo Lucy con un tono falso de enfado pero muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando.

- Yosh, entonces vamos al gremio esto lo tienen que saber los chicos – _en especial Loke y Gray_ pensó para sí mientras llevaba Feliz a su ahora novia arriba de sus hombros

- ¡Espera Natsu! ¡Espera! Bájame~ -

¿Fin?

* * *

Listo~ ¿Les gusto? si es así Review please xD... lo repito hay algo que no me dejo del todo convencida en el cap, y es por eso que o le hice segunda parte con una categoría (M)... la quieren? ¿o así lo dejamos?...

Vamos a dejar un pedazo de lo que llevo escrito

"Natsu nunca se ha visto como una persona romántica, tampoco es del todo sensible, llega ser muy directo en ciertas ocasiones… pero él para nada es discreto.

Como sus amigos lo conocen muy bien, saben que algo le molesta.

Eso algo… ¿tiene que ver con su ahora novia Lucy Heartfilia?… Si, y es un muy jodido problema.

¡Natsu esta encendido!"

See, no es del todo original pero como me he reído escribiendo eso xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado me disculpan alguna falla en mi ortografía xD


End file.
